Iji (Character)
Iji Kataiser is the main character in her titular game, Iji. Description Iji is a tall brown-haired woman wearing dark cargo shorts along with a green sleeveless top. She is also equipped with a nanofield and carries a Tasen Shotgun that can be combined with other weapons for added variety. In Card City Nights her appearance is generally the same however she has a helmet on with the Iji insignia decorated on it. Character Iji starts off as a normal young woman who was visiting her dad's workplace with her siblings Dan and Mia. A cutscene shows her glancing outside at glowing clouds moments before an Alpha Strike occurs, causing cataclysmic damage to the Earth's surface. She awakes 6 months later to a stunning revelation that almost everyone she knew and love is dead. She glances out her window and sees an alien race that had just finished killing off a few scientists who were hard at work implanting her with cybernetic enhancements known as a Nanofield, a slew of nanomachines working together to enhance her abilities. Dan then speaks to her over a PA system giving her a quick synopsis of what happened and telling her that she is now a cyborg soldier and is the last hope for humanity. She is at first frightened and reluctant to move but eventually accepts that she must head out to face the aliens. Despite being equipped she is reluctant to face the aliens, crying apologetically and asking Dan if he is sure the Tasen ''aren't humans. Depending on the player's playstyle her character and demeanor may change but early on she is shown to be stubborn and quick to anger, one event shows her getting offended over Dan telling her that she may not be able to crack certain defenses with high security and even disobeying his orders so she can peak outside only to have another small breakdown over the sight of an entire Tasen armada outside. She slowly comes to terms and realizes what she has to do, depending on her brother's guidance and eventually facing the many alien leaders and attempting to persuade them to leave Earth. Abilties The implant involves transferring a regular Tasen's soldier's nanofield into Iji. Due to the lack of combat armor the scientists Sonia Plait, Becker and Dock decide to enhance her mobility. Among her abilties is "Assimilation". Essentially she can acquire ''Nano, ''a resource visually shown as blue orbs, from other soldiers and use it to upgrade her own nano field. The nano field gives her the ability to understand the alien's language and also allows them to understand her. She is also instantly able to understand their tech and can reprogram them to combine weapons. A poster in section 2 gets into more details. Additional abilities are described by coming across logs that are scattered throughout the game. Appearances Card City Nights Iji makes a cameo appearance as the NPC named "Tall Skater" She can be challenged for Fate of the Earth booster packs. She also stars as a rare resurrection card that adds 2 HP. She also appears on a legendary card rewarded by ''Cybermaster that grants a shield as well as restores 1 HP per turn. Card City Nights 2 Iji doesn't return to make a cameo however she is featured on a rare card that grants the opponent a shield when placed and grants the player a shield when resolved. Trivia * Iji's personality starts off meek, with her apologizing to whoever she's killed. If the play continues to kill any soldiers they come across she eventually stops apologizing and gradually starts to grow more aggressive and even taunts her victims. * The exception to this is in Section 2, when Dan informs her that she may not be able to crack a gate she gets upset over the implication that she isn't good enough. The rest of the stage has her aggressively grunting when jumping or kicking in the same manner as when she's killed dozens of soldiers. * Iji is equipped with only a regular Tasen Soldier's nanofield. The reasoning behind why she becomes super powerful compared to the average soldiers is the fact that she can acquire and assimilate Nano and has access to far more resources than the restricted amount programmed into the soldiers. * If the Scrambler is enabled then Iji's dialogue becomes twisted to come off as more comedic and non-sensical. One thing she mentions is a Horsegun which later gets referenced in Card City Nights 2 * SPOILER: '''Another character changing aspect is whether or not Dan lives or dies at section 7. If the player fails to rescue Dan she grows delusional, and even goes outright balistic when confronting the murderer, ''Asha.' Gallery Iji-sharedassets33.assets-5.png Iji legendary.PNG Iji Card.PNG HorsegunPunchesbullets-sharedassets0.assets-205.png Category:Iji Character